Take Care of You
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Aku selalu memandangmu, baik itu di kelas, kantin, taman, dimana pun itu. Memandang orang yang sangat kusukai sejak dulu memang menyenangkan, namun sekaligus bumerang bagiku. Hanya melihat dari jauh karena hatiku yang terlalu takut dan malu untuk mendekatimu membuat kesempatan untuk menyatakan rasa sukaku ini seketika hancur. (Hinata POV) RnR Minna! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Take Care of You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort **

**Pair : NaruHina, slight NaruShion~ :D (Hinata POV) **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~ Bad Shion (maaf3x ya, Shion aku buat kamu jadi peran antagonis disini! *sujud-sujud dulu di lante, sebelum digampar dan dibantai*) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One : This is really Hurt~**

* * *

Aku selalu memandangmu, baik itu di kelas, kantin, taman, dimana pun. Memandang orang yang sangat kusukai sejak dulu memang menyenangkan, namun sekaligus bumerang bagiku. Hanya melihat dari jauh karena hatiku yang terlalu takut dan malu untuk mendekatimu membuat kesempatan untuk menyatakan rasa sukaku ini seketika hancur.

"Naruto_-senpai_!" ah suara teriakan itu, aku paling mengenalnya. Suara seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pirang pucat serta manik Lavendernya yang sama persis denganku sudah mengambil sekaligus menghapus kesempatanku untuk menyatakan cinta padanya. Manik Lavenderku melihat gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika pemuda itu berbalik dan menanti dirinya, menggenggam tangan mungil itu, serta mengajaknya memasuki gedung sekolah.

Ah, beginilah aku Hinata Hyuga, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan memiliki manik Lavender, dengan sifat pemalu, plus seorang siswa kelas sebelas di Konoha Gakuen ini. Jatuh cinta pada kakak kelas yang sudah mempunyai kekasih, kakak kelas dengan rambut berwarna pirang disertai manik Saphirenya yang sempat ia lihat tadi. Dan hal yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi, kekasih dari pemuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...

"Hinata!" pekikan kecil membuatku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan menghela napas dalam sekejap.

"Ah, _Oh..Ohayo_ Shion-chan.."

Sahabatku, Ya Shion adalah salah satu sahabatku, gila bukan! Aku menyukai orang yang menjadi kekasih sahabatku sendiri. Ingin sekali ku enyahkan rasa suka ini, tapi selalu tidak berhasil, bagaimana aku mau berhasil kalau setiap hari kakak kelas itu selalu saja datang ke sini. Menemui Shion dan tak lupa bercakap-cakap dengannya di sertai sebuah senyuman yang membuatku meleleh dalam sekejap.

Oh, aku lupa memberi tahu nama kakak kelas itu. Naruto Namikaze, salah satu kakak kelas yang terkenal dengan senyuman cerianya, wajah tampannya, bukan hanya itu kelebihannya. Neneknya adalah salah satu pemilik rumah sakit terkenal di Konoha, di tambah kedua orang tuanya yang menjadi pemilik saham terbesar di sekolah ini. Satu lagi mengenai kakaknya, Naruto mempunyai seorang kakak yang masih aku tidak tahu seluk beluknya karena menurut kabar, kakaknya itu pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana dan tidak tahu kapan kembalinya. Oke hanya sedikit saja yang bisa kuceritakan.

Seperti biasa Shion menghampiriku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya dan aku dengan senyum miris di bibirku.

"Kau tahu, ternyata menjadi kekasih Naruto_-senpai_ itu menyenangkan sekali!" seru Shion di depanku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa,

"Be..benarkah?"

"Iya, kemarin saja aku diajak makan malam di sebuah restaurant mahal!" serunya lagi, kini sambil menggenggam tanganku dan ia segera menariknya ke arah bangku. Mengajakku untuk duduk.

"A..apa menyenangkan, Shion-chan?" tanyaku lagi. Shion mengangguk semangat,

"Sangat! Padahal baru minggu lalu aku menembak Naruto-_senpai_, kau tahu betapa kagetnya aku mendengar kata 'Iya' dari bibirnya. Kyaa! Masa remajaku langsung bersinar terang!" teriaknya makin kencang.

Menembak, sebenarnya dari perkataan Shion. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu sahabatku inilah yang menembak Naruto_-senpai_, dan hal yang membuatku kaget adalah _Senpai_ menerimanya. Aku saja kaget, mengingat berapa gadis yang sering sekali menembaknya dan berkali-kali di tolak, tapi kenapa pada Shion tidak?

Jawabannya sudah pasti jelaskan? Karena Naruto_-senpai_ menyukai Shion.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, seraya menangisi kekalahanku dalam hati. Jangan salahkan Shion dulu, sahabat pirangku ini sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku menyukai Naruto_-senpai_ (tentu saja karena sifat pemalu ini) dan sebelum aku sempat membagi cerita padanya. Tahu-tahu gadis pirang ini sudah menembak Naruto_-senpai_, dan akhirnya di terima. Ini murni kesalahan dan kecerobohanku, tapi kalau misalnya aku memberitahu semuanya, apa Shion akan tetap menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto?

"..."

Hah~ aku tidak tahu.

"Dan kau tahu sebentar lagi Naruto_-senpai _akan memberikanku sebuah kejutan!" ujarnya tak sabar, membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ke..kejutan apa, Shion-chan?" tanyaku.

Matanya melihat langit biru, senyumnya mengembang dan helaan napas terdengar pelan dari bibirnya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Hinata. Kan namanya juga kejutan." Jelasnya

Aku mengangguk paham, "I..iya kau benar, pasti Naruto_-senpai _memberikan kejutan yang menarik untukmu."

Senyuman Shion semakin terlihat, "Ahh~ aku tidak sabar, Naruto_-senpai _bilang padaku untuk menunggu di Taman dekat sekolah, Hinata kau maukan menunggu _Senpai _bersamaku? Aku tidak mau sendirian~" ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan wajah memelas. Tahu sekali kelemahanku, yang tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas seperti itu~

"..."

"Ta..tapi Shion-chan, nanti aku mengganggumu.." elakku cepat.

"Kau tidak akan mengangguku Hinata, aku yakin itu! _Please_ Hinata, temani aku ya nanti~" pintanya lagi, menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

Mengalah lagi~

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu~" jawabku.

Dan langsung saja, sebuah pelukan dari sahabat pirangku ini membuat napasku sesak. "Kyaa! _Arigatou _Hinata!" seru Shion kembali.

"_Ha..Ha'i._."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantin~**

Saat isthirahat siang pun Shion masih berkutat membicarakan tentang kejutan apa yang akan di berikan Naruto_-senpai_ padanya, dan aku hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Ah~ Aku tidak sabar Hinata, menebak apa yang akan di berikan Naruto_-senpai_ padaku benar-benar membuat jantung berdebar-debar. Jangan-jangan Naruto_-senpai_ mau memberikanku baju baru, tas baru yang mahal atau mungkin mau mengajakku ke tempat seperti kemarin malam. Makan malam romantis lagi!" seru Shion panjang lebar, aku sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"..."

Baju baru, tas baru yang mahal dan mengajak ke tempat mewah lagi? Kenapa Shion hanya memikirkan tentang barang-barang mahal saja? Jangan-jangan tujuan Shion menembak Naruto_-senpai_ itu hanya untuk...

"..."

'Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu Hinata! Aku yakin Shion-chan tidak mungkin mempunyai rencana seperti itu!' teriakku dalam hati, segera kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran jahat tadi.

**Plok,** Selagi aku berpikir keras, tanpa kusadari seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Menyadarkanku dari khayalan tadi, langsung saja ku tolehkan wajahku untuk melihat orang itu, dan ternyata!

"Na..Naruto_-senpai_!" serunya tanpa sadar, Senpai yang kusukai sejak kelas sepuluh kini berdiri di sampingku. Astaga! Aku harus mengatur wajahku agar tidak merona!

"Hai Hinata-chan, Shion-chan, aku boleh ikut duduk di sini?" tanya Naruto seraya menoleh padaku dan Shion. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, sedangkan Shion...

"Huh! Naruto_-senpai_, kenapa nama Hinata yang kau sebut dulu. Bukannya aku?!" gadis pirang di depanku ini mengembungkan pipi serta mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuatku merasa tidak enak ketika mendengar perkataannya. Naruto_-senpai_ kan hanya menyapa kita berdua,

"Benarkah? _Gomen, Gomen_ aku tidak sadar, itu kan hanya reflek saja Shion-chan~" ucap Naruto seraya duduk di samping Shion, gadis itu masih terlihat kesal.

Dari pada aku membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak, lebih baik aku pergi saja dari ini.

"_Go..gomenne_, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini saja.." gumamku pelan, seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menunduk sekilas. Dapat kulihat senyum mengembang dari Shion, tapi sebelum aku sempat pergi dari sana..

"Kenapa kau pergi, bukannya lebih baik kita makan bersama-sama di sini?" pertanyaan Naruto-senpai menghentikan gerakanku. Manikku menatap wajahnya bingung, sudah kuberi kesempatan berdua malah menghancurkannya?

"I..itu, aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu kalian ber..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku,

"Oi, _Teme_, ke sini!" suara seruan pemuda pirang ini lagi-lagi mengagetkanku, tiba-tiba saja memanggil nama seseorang. Membuatku sontak menoleh ke arah pandangan Naruto-_senpai._

"..."

Sukses manikku terbelalak lebar,

"Hn,"

Salah satu pangeran tertampan di sekolah ini _aka_ Sasuke Uchiha datang menghampiri meja di dekat gara-gara teriakan Naruto. Pemuda berambut raven itu perlahan makin mendekati meja, dan sekilas dapat kulihat dia menatapku kemudian duduk membisu.

"Nah, sekarang kita berempat, Ayo duduk lagi Hinata-chan!" serunya. Aku menatap ke arah Shion, gadis pirang itu menghela napas panjang sampai akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Ba..baiklah.." jawabku singkat, dan kembali duduk di samping Sasuke_-senpai_.

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOOoO**

"_Nee, Nee_, Naruto_-senpai_, sebenarnya kejutan apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" tanya Shion, membuatku menoleh ke arah sahabatku itu seolah meminta jawaban juga.

Naruto_-senpai _mengeluarkan cengiran rubah andalannya yang membuat wajahku terasa panas seketika, "Rahasia! Benarkan _Teme_~" jawabnya seraya menatap pemuda raven di sampingku.

Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kali, "Huh, Naruto_-senpai_ kenapa suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!" serunya kesal, terdengar nada manja dari suaranya. Membuatku tersenyum kecil, Yah seperti inilah sahabatku, seorang gadis yang di rawat di sebuah lingkungan yang berada membuat Shion sedikit manja. Beda denganku, sama-sama di rawat di sebuah lingkungan berada malah membuat rasa pemaluku tumbuh~

Tangan Shion tanpa sadar, bergerak mengayun ke samping sehingga membuatnya menyenggol seorang gadis yang tengah membawa makanan, alhasil makanan itu tumpah dan mengenai baju Shion.

"..."

"..."

Aku menelan ludah tanpa sadar melihat kejadian itu, sudah kutebak seperti apa wajah sahabatku ini sekarang. Merah, ada sedikit uap yang keluar dari puncak kepalanya, dan tak lupa bibirnya makin mengerucut kesal. Tanpa aba-aba lagi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Shion berteriak kesal pada gadis itu, tidak menyadari bahwa makanan itu jatuh juga karena akibatnya.

Gadis itu menunduk kepala dalam-dalam, "_Go..gomen_, aku tidak sengaja. Tanganmu tadi menyenggol lenganku, jadi.." sebelum sempat menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Ganti rugi, kau membuat pakaianku kotor!" seru Shion kembali.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada alasan lagi!" sahabat pirangku ini langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto-senpai, menarik pelan baju pemuda itu. "Naruto_-senpai_, lihat dia mengotori bajuku! Hiks, hiks, bagaimana ini?" ujarnya.

Melihat, keadaan gadis itu yang semakin memucat. Ia tahu kalau Shion berpacaran dengan anak pemilik saham terbesar di sekolah ini. Karenanya dia tidak berani bertindak apa-apa kecuali menunduk dalam-dalam. "_Gomen, Gomen,_ aku tidak bermaksud membuat bajumu kotor, aku hanya.."

"Lihat Naruto_-senpai_, dia mau mengelak!" adu Shion semakin menjadi-jadi, aku semakin tidak tahan melihatnya. Gadis itu sudah mau menangis...

'Ini sudah keterlaluan..'

Kakiku langsung saja menghampiri gadis itu, "Sudahlah, Shion-chan, nanti biar aku yang menggantikan biaya bajumu itu." ujarku mencoba menolongnya,

Seketika manik Lavender itu mendelik padaku, "Hinata! Kau lebih memilih menolongnya dari pada sahabatmu sendiri?!" serunya kecil, aku meringis.

"Bu..bukan Shion-chan, aku tahu bajumu kotor, tapi bajunya juga kotor.." jelasku.

"Tapi dia..."

"Sudahlah Shion-chan, nanti biar aku yang membelikanmu seragam baru." Ucap Naruto menghentikan ucapan Shion.

Sahabat pirang itu menatap kesal pada gadis di sampingku, sampai..

"Benarkah Naruto_-senpai_?" tanyanya.

"Iya, biarkan saja gadis ini. Dia juga tidak bersalah, ayo kau juga _Teme._" Naruto-senpai segera menarik tangan Shion menjauh dari kantin yang mulai terlihat ramai karena kejadian tadi begitu juga Sasuke_-senpai._

"Kyaa! _Arigatou _Naruto_-senpai_!" dapat kulihat tatapan tak suka terpancar dari mata sahabatku, membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

**...**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku setelah keadaan menjadi tenang, gadis itu tampaknya juga sudah baik-baik saja.

"Iya, _Arigatou_ Hinata." ujarnya.

"..." aku langsung saja terdiam, kenapa dia tahu namaku?

"Un, ka..kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku cepat. Gadis itu segera menunjuk kearah jahitan nama di bajuku. Seketika pipiku kembali memanas.

"Ka..kalau begitu akan kuantar kau membeli baju seragam," ajakku padanya. Tapi gadis itu malah menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu Hinata. Jadi lebih baik aku kembali saja ke kelas. _Jaa_! Sekali lagi _Arigatou_!" serunya membuatku bertambah heran,

Hari ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas panjang, "Hah~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian tadi, sudah kutebak pandangan apa yang Shion berikan padaku. Marah, kesal dan hal-hal lainnya yang mampu membuatku menunduk kecil.

"Kenapa tadi kau membelanya, Hinata?!" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"A...aku hanya kasihan melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu Shion-chan, la..lagipula semua itu bukan murni kesalahannya.." jawabku, dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare Shion.

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku penyebabnya?!" seru sahabat pirangku ini keras, membuatku reflek menutup telinga.

"Bu..bukan begitu Shion-chan, sekarangkan masalahnya sudah selesai. Ka..kau juga lebih baik memikirkan kejutan yang akan di berikan Naruto_-senpai_." Ucapku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya, semoga berhasil.. dan,

"..."

"Oh! Kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak memperdulikan masalah sekecil itu. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah menebak dan menunggu hadiah dari Naruto_-senpai_!" Fiuh~ sepertinya berhasil. Tanganku langsung mengelus dada pelan, tapi sebelum aku sempat menghela napas..

**Gyut, **tangan Shion tiba-tiba mencubit pipiku pelan, membuatku meringis kecil. "Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu lagi padaku Hinata, kau itu sahabatku kan?" ucapnya kembali.

"..."

"Baik, _Gomenne_," jawabku seraya tersenyum kecil, mencoba melepaskan cubitannya dari pipiku.

"Bagus!"

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

Tak terasa waktu berlalu cepat, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, bel untuk pulang pun sudah berbunyi. Itu berarti..

"Kyaa! Hinata ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" seruan Shion memekak telingaku, sepertinya kecepatan tangan gadis itu membereskan buk-buku pelajarannya semakin bertambah gara-gara tak sabar menunggu hadiah kejutan dari Naruto_-senpai_.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Gumamku seraya mempercepat kegiatanku,

"Ayo, ayo, sini kubantu!" serunya kembali, mencoba membantu memasukkan buku-buku milikku, Hah~

Dan setelah semuanya beres, tangan Shion tanpa aba-aba lagi segera menarik tanganku pergi dari kelas, dan berlari kecil menuju taman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis pirang di sampingku ini terlihat tidak sabar, kakinya yang terus bergoyang ketika duduk di bangku taman semakin membuatku tertawa geli melihatnya, "Sabar, Shion-chan~" ujarku, dia yang mendengar tersenyum kecil.

"Iya!"

**...**

Dua puluh menit berlalu, sekarang wajah Shion semakin terlihat mengerut kesal. Sahabat pirangku ini memang tidak terlalu suka menunggu. "Ck, kenapa Naruto_-senpai_ lama sekali~" ujarnya tak sabar.

"Mu..mungkin Naruto_-senpai_ sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu~"

Mata memutar sekilas, sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang.

"Kau benar juga HInata~"

**...**

Setengah jam berlalu,

Kesabaran Shion sudah mulai habis, dapat kulihat dari bibirnya yang mengerucut lagi serta hentakkan kakinya yang semakin keras, "Huh! Jangan-jangan Naruto_-senpai_ membohongiku!" serunya kesal.

Sedangkan aku, entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menghampiriku, jantungku berdetak cepat, dan keringat dingin mengalir perlahan dari keningku. 'Kenapa Naruto_-senpai_ belum datang, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?' batinku panik, tanganku mulai mengepal keras.

"Besok aku akan protes padanya, dia bilang ingin memberikanku kejutan. Tapi kenapa tidak datang-datang juga! Huh, lebih baik kita pulang saja, ayo Hinata!" seru Shion,

"E..eh, tapi Shion, kita belum tahu kenapa Naruto_-senpai_ datang terlambat seperti ini. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya?!" ujarku cepat, membuat alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"..."

"Naruto_-senpai_ pasti baik-baik saja, kenapa kau terlihat secemas itu Hinata?" tanyanya penuh selidik, dan itu sukses menyadarkanku kembali.

"I..itu, aku hanya..menebak-nebak saja Shion-chan.." jawabku pelan.

Terdengar ia mendengus pelan, "Sudahlah, ayo." Tangannya kembali menarikku pergi dari taman itu, sebelum akhirnya..

"..."

"Hinata, Shion!" suara seruan menghentikan gerakan kami seketika, suara bariton yang tadi dapat kudengar..

Secepatnya kami berdua menoleh ke sumber suara itu, dan ternyata..

"Sasuke_-senpai_?" ucap kami bersamaan.

Pemuda raven itu terlihat acak-acakan, keringat dingin mengucur dari wajahnya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan imejnya tadi pagi, dan hal itu cukup membuatku merasa cemas. Kenapa malah Sasuke_-senpai_ yang datang kemari, bukan Naruto_-senpai_?!

"A..ada apa Sasuke_-senpai_?" tanyaku.

"Hn, ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian berdua,"

"Sasuke_-senpai,_ mana Naruto_-senpai_ kenapa dia lama sekali tidak datang. Aku sudah setengah jam menunggunya dan sekarang baru saja ingin pulang!" ujarnya panjang lebar,

"Sh..Shion-chan, lebih baik kita dengarkan dulu perkataan Sasuke_-senpai_."

Gadis pirang itu merengut kesal, "Baiklah~"

"Setelah kukatakan ini aku harap kalian berdua tidak kaget, Naruto tadinya memang berniat ke sini, tapi ketika ia hendak membeli sesuatu untukmu, Shion. Kendaraan yang di kendarainya tiba-tiba.." perkataan Sasuke_-senpai_ terhenti. Membuat jantungku makin berdetak takut.

"Ke..kenapa? Apa yang terjadi Sasuke_-senpai?!"_ seruku tanpa sadar.

Pandangan pemuda raven itu teralih, sampai..

"Mobil Naruto tertabrak oleh mobil lain yang tidak sengaja menikung jalan, menyebabkan Naruto yang sedang mengemudi kaget dan akhirnya banting setir. Membuat mobilnya menabrak pagar jalan. Kaca mobilnya yang pecah tak sengaja berhamburan mengenai kedua bola matanya, sehingga.." penjelasan itu kembali terhenti.

"..."

"Naruto terancam buta."

"A..apa...Naruto_-senpai_ terancam buta.." ujarku pilu, suaraku terasa tercekat menahan tangis.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah sakit Konoha sekarang." ujar Sasuke_-senpai_.

Aku mengangguk kecil seraya melihat keadaan Shion..

"..."

Kaget itulah yang kulihat, kukira akan ada air mata di pelupuk sahabatku itu. Tapi setelah kulihat kembali, kenapa..

"Baiklah~"

Tidak ada air mata setetes pun jatuh di pipinya.

Apa Shion benar-benar mencintai Naruto_-senpai?_

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Yap, Mushi buat cerita dengan tema **Hurt and Comfort** _minna_ XD Hehe rencananya cerita ini mau mushi buat dua atau tiga shoot aja. Nggak panjang-panjang kok, Gomen kalau cerita lain belum di apdet. Otak mushi lagi ngadet nyari ide ceritanya, eh malah muncul ide lainnya, mana tangan udah gatel buat ngetiknya lagi, nyahahaha XD

Buat '**MLWY**' udah hampir mushi kelarin kok, jadi di tunggu aja ya.

Shion : Woi! Kenapa karakterku lagi-lagi di buat jahat kayak gini sih?! #natap tajam kearah mushi#

Mushi : Hyaa, _gomenne_, habis cuma karaktermu aja yang cocok untuk fic mushi ini~

Shion : Uapaa!

Mushi : Nyehehe, sekali lagi _Gomennee_, Jaa! #kabur#

Shion : Oi! Tunggu! #ngejar Mushi#

**Oh! Iya, hampir aja mushi lupa, buat Hinata selamat ulang tahun yaaa! Mushi ucapin semoga panjang umur and moga-moga bisa sama-sama Naruto nantinya~ **

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Care of You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort **

**Pair : NaruHina, slight NaruShion~ :D (Hinata POV) **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~ Bad Shion (maaf3x ya, Shion aku buat kamu jadi peran antagonis disini! *sujud-sujud dulu di lante, sebelum digampar dan dibantai*) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two : Suddenly Kiss?**

* * *

Jantungku kini masih berdetak tak menentu, mendengar kabar dari Sasuke_-senpai_ membuat seluruh fungsi otakku seakan-akan terhenti, bagaimana tidak. Orang yang kucintai selama bertahun-tahun sekarang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, yang lebih membuatku sakit adalah menahan agar air mata di pelupukku ini tidak turun, berusaha memberikan kesempatan bagi Shion untuk menangis, tapi...

"Baiklah~"

Suara sahabat pirangku ini terasa ringan, air mata pun tak menetes dari pipinya, hal ini benar-benar membuatku ragu. Apa Shion sebenarnya menyukai Naruto_-senpai_, atau tidak?

"Ayo, akan kuantar kalian ke rumah sakit Konoha." Ajak Sasuke_-senpai_ menyadarkan lamunanku tadi, Shion menepuk pundakku tiba-tiba.

"Ayo, Hinata." ajaknya juga, aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Seraya berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ dan berharap agar kata-kata yang Sasuke_-senpai_ katakan tadi tidak berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Sasuke_-senpai_ mengajak kami berjalan mendekati mobil miliknya, dapat kulihat bagaimana penampilan kakak kelasku ini sangat kacau dan dari matanya terpancar jelas raut kekhawatiran yang dalam. Membuatku semakin takut, '_Kami-sama_, tolong jangan biarkan Naruto_-senpai_ menderita!' batinku terus menerus.

_Senpai _segera membukakan kami berdua pintu, dan membiarkan kami masuk ke dalam mobilnya, "Kuharap kalian jangan menangis di hadapan _Dobe_." ujarnya pelan, aku mengangguk paham begitu juga Shion.

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan cepat, karena kebetulan rumah sakit yang di katakan Sasuke-senpai adalah milik _Baasan_ Naruto dan jaraknya yang tidak terpaut jauh dari sekolah kami jadi dalam waktu tak lebih dari dua puluh menit kami langsung sampai di sini. Tanganku terus menerus mengepal keras, hatiku benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihat kondisi Naruto_-senpai_!

**...**

"Ayo, kita harus masuk secepatnya, Kushina_-baasan_ ingin bertemu denganmu Shion." Ucap Sasuke-senpai,

Shion terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda raven itu, "Benarkah, setahuku aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Naruto_-senpai_?" ujarnya cepat.

"Hn," _Senpai_ segera berjalan memasuki gedung besar itu, tanpa menjawab lebih lanjut pertanyaan Shion, sahabat pirangku ini tentu saja kesal karena diacuhkan. Jadi kebiasaannya mengerucutkan bibir kembali lagi.

"Huh! Aku bertanya baik-baik, dia malah mengacuhkanku!" serunya kesal.

"Su..sudahlah Shion-chan, lebih baik kita memikirkan keadaan Naruto_-senpai _dulu~" hiburku segera,

"..."

"Kau benar~ daripada mengurusi _Senpai _cuek seperti itu, lebih baik kita menemui Naruto-_senpai_~" ujarnya seraya mengibaskan rambut pirangnya ke belakang dan tersenyum kecil. Aku menghembuskan napas lega, karena berhasil meredakan sifat manja sahabatku ini.

"Un, ayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu memasuki gedung rumah sakit itu, kulihat Sasuke_-senpai_ tengah berbicara dengan receptionist di dekat sana. Mata Onyxnya segera melirik kearah kami berdua sekilas dan kembali berbincang-bincang pada wanita di meja itu.

"Hn, baiklah." Gumamnya. Pemuda raven itu segera mendekati kami kembali setelah selesai menanyakan sesuatu di sana, "_Dobe,_ baru saja di pindahkan ke ruangan dua ratus satu." Ucapnya singkat.

"Ba..baiklah,"

**[OoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO]**

Langkah kakiku terasa berat ketika semakin mendekati ruangan yang di katakan pemuda raven itu tadi. Aku terus berusaha berjalan mensejajarkan kakiku dengan Shion,

"Sh..Shion-chan, aku harap Naruto_-senpai_ tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya menenangkan sahabat pirangku ini, Shion hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, dan aku harap bukan kejutan seperti ini yang di berikan oleh Naruto_-senpai_."

Sesaat langkahku terhenti, manikku menatap tak percaya pada gadis yang masih berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapanku. Kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu,

"Ke..kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Shion-chan?" tanyaku, setelah kembali berjalan di sampingnya. Ada sedikit rasa kesal yang terbesit di benakku ketika mendengarnya tadi. Tapi tetap kutahan.

"Hm, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya salah bicara tadi." jelas Shion singkat.

Mencoba menghilangkan prasangka buruk tentang sahabatku ini, aku hanya bisa menghela napas seraya mengendikkan bahu sekilas.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Suara Sasuke-_senpai _menginterupsi pikiranku tadi, membuat manikku menoleh cepat ketika pemuda raven itu menunjuk ke sebuah kamar. Beberapa tegukan ludah kembali melewati tenggorokanku.

**[...]**

Dan begitu sampai, samar-samar dapat kudengar suara tangisan lirih dari dalam kamar, dapat kutebak itu adalah suara _Kaasan,_ Naruto_-senpai_. Sedikit ragu untuk masuk, "Eng, A..apa tidak apa-apa kita masuk ke sana sekarang?" tanyaku pelan.

Sekilas mata Onyx itu menatapku, "Hn, kedua orang tua _Dobe_ ingin bertemu dengan kalian, terutama kau Shion." Jelasnya lagi. Terbesit rasa sedih di dadaku ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke_-senpai_, mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak kemari.

"Ka..kalau memang mereka hanya ingin bertemu dengan Shion-chan, le..lebih baik aku pulang.." ucapku tanpa sadar, padahal dalam hati aku terus merutuki perkataanku,

'Kenapa kau malah ingin pergi?!'

'Bukannya kau yang paling cemas tadi! _Baka!_'

Dapat kulihat pemuda raven itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Hn, tidak." Ucapnya singkat.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Kau tetap di sini, lagipula malah si _Dobe_ itu menginginkan.."terdengar jeda di kata-katanya, membuat baik aku ataupun Shion bingung.

"..."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja tadi. Ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke_-senpai_, tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Shion menatapku sekilas, "Kau pulang bersamaku hari ini kan Hinata, jadi jangan pergi dulu." ujar gadis pirang itu, membuatku tidak ada pilihan lain lagi selain mengangguk kecil.

"Ba..baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krek, **pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan, dengan langkah gugup dan masih berjalan di belakang Shion aku masuk ke dalam sana.

"Naru, kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?!" seru seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, kini terlihat tengah memeluk seseorang di kasur tidur. Dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah mencoba menenangkan wanita itu.

"Permisi," suara bariton _Senpai_, membuat sontak kedua orangtua itu menoleh ke arahnya,

"Sasuke, kau sudah datang?" ujar wanita berambut merah.

"Hn, aku sudah menjemput kekasih Do..Naruto."

"Benarkah?"

Manik wanita itu langsung tertuju pada kami berdua, membuatku semakin gugup, Tenang, tenang, yang ingin di temuinya hanya Shion. Manikku sedikit melirik ke arah sahabat pirangku, senyuman kecil terlihat di wajahnya, berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya tadi.

"Shion, _Baasan_." Ucap Shion lembut seraya menundukkan badannya sekilas. Aku juga harus memperkenalkan diri,

"Hinata, _Baasan_."

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum lemah, dan perlahan berjalan mendekati kami berdua, "Senang bisa melihat gadis-gadis cantik seperti kalian, perkenalkan namaku Kushina Uzumaki, _Kaasan_ Naruto, dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu Minato Namikaze, suamiku." Jelasnya kembali.

Kami berdua menunduk bersamaan.

"Jadi Sasuke, mana kekasih Naru?"

Sasuke_-senpai _menunjuk sekilas ke arah Shion, membuat Kushina tanpa aba-aba lagi berjalan semakin mendekati sahabatku, menyentuh pelan pipinya, "_Gomenne_, Shion-chan, kau pasti kaget mendengar kabar Naru tadi," ucapnya lembut.

Dan entah apa yang mengubah sifat Shion, "Un, tadi aku benar-benar kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke_-senpai_, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto_-senpai_~" kulihat sebuah tetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Sedikit membuatku bingung, pasalnya tadi aku tak melihat air mata itu ketika berada di taman.

"Karena kejadian itu sekarang Naru belum sadar-sadar juga, _Baasan_ takut nanti kalau Naru tahu tentang keadaannya saat. Dia akan panik," ujarnya lagi, perlahan tangannya menjauh dari pipi Shion dan sekarang ia menatapku.

"Dan kau, teman Naru juga?" tanyanya.

Pikiranku mencerna setiap kata-kata wanita cantik ini, sampai akhirnya, "I..iya, Naruto-_senpai_ berpacaran dengan Shion-chan, jadi.." belum selesai mengucapkan kata-kataku.

"Hinata, memang teman Naruto, _Baasan_." Lagi-lagi, Sasuke-senpai memotong perkataanku.

Kushina_-baasan_ tersenyum lembut, dan kini menyentuh pipiku, "_Arigatou_, kau mau melihat keadaan Naru sekarang, _Baasan_ sedikit takut melihat keadaannya." Melihat raut sedih di wajah wanita ini membuatku tak tahan, tanpa sadar sebelah tanganku memegang lembut tangannya. Mencoba tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Te..tenanglah _Baasan_, aku yakin Naruto_-senpai_ pasti sembuh dan bisa melewati keadaannya ini dengan semangat! Ja..jadi jangan bersedih lagi." ucapku.

"..."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kushina_-baasan_ terdiam beberapa saat. Membuat Shion menyikut pelan pinggangku, "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, sudah tahu kalau Naruto_-senpai_ pasti akan panik ketika melihat keadaannya nanti tahu!" bisiknya kecil. Perlahan rona merah mulai menjalari pipiku, rasanya malu sekali ketika mengatakan hal tadi!

'Apa yang kukatakan!' pekikku dalam hati, tangan yang tadi sempat kugenggam langsung kulepaskan. Tanpa aba-aba aku menunduk dalam-dalam,

"_Go..gomen_, ta..tadi aku salah bicara!" seruku menahan gugup dan malu.

"..."

**Grep,** sebuah lengan tiba-tiba memelukku erat,

"Eh.."

"Ahahaaha~ Un, tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan, _Arigatou nee_. _Baasan_ jadi sedikit bersemangat sekarang~" Kushina_-baasan_ memelukku? Kenapa bisa?

"Ta..tapi tadi aku.."

Wanita cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan menggeleng pelan, dapat kulihat kini sebuah senyuman ringan di wajahnya. Membuat perasaan lega menjalari tubuhku.

"Kata-katamu tadi membuat _Baasan_ semangat lagi, Kalian berdua benar-benar menyayangi Naru, _Baasan_ jadi senang mendengarnya~" ujarnya kembali.

'Benarkah? Syukurlah~' batinku lega.

"Sekarang, _Baasan_ yakin kalian ingin bertemu dengan Naru, Ayo." Melihat Kushina_-baasan_ berjalan menuju tempat tidur _Senpai,_ membuat jantungku semakin berdebar tak menentu. Aku benar-benar takut, melihat keadaan orang yang kucintai itu.

Sedikit ragu kulangkahkan kaki mengikuti Shion, dan begitu melihat lebih dekat..

"..."

Manikku terbelalak lebar, jantungku semakin berdebar tak karuan, kedua tanganku menutup bibirku, tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menangis di sini. Aku tak pantas menangis melihat kondisi kekasih sahabatku sekarang,

"Naruto_-senpai_," Shion berjalan semakin dekat menuju pemuda pirang itu, beberapa balutan perban terlihat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya terutama tangan dan kaki, serta..

Bagian matanya, selang infus tertanam di denyut nadinya, membuatku semakin gemetar menahan tangis.

Sahabat pirangku mengelus pelan rambut _Senpai,_ aku hanya bisa diam di tempatku melihat keadaan itu.

"Kenapa _Senpai_ bisa seperti ini? Bukannya tadi pagi _Senpai_ berencana memberikanku kejutan.."

"Shi..Shion-chan.."

"Aku tidak terima kalau kejutannya adalah melihatmu terluka!" gadis pirang itu berteriak kecil, ternyata dugaanku salah. Hal yang kulihat di taman tadi sudah pasti benar-benar salah, Shion mencintai Naruto_-senpai_, dan dia menangis untuk pemuda ini. Jadi..jadi, aku sudah tidak bisa masuk lagi ke dalam lingkaran kedua pasangan itu.

Mungkin kali ini aku berjanji untuk tidak memikirkan ataupun menyukai Naruto_-senpai_ lagi, sudah kuputuskan untuk membantu sahabatku ini untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan _Senpai_, aku janji..

Aku janji.

Aku...

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, dan sampai sekarang baik aku dan Shion masih terdiam di ruangan ini, menunggu Naruto_-senpai_ sadar. Kushina_-baasan_ dan Minato-_ojisan_ tengah mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang akan di pakai Naruto_-senpai_ ketika di rawat nanti, sedangkan Sasuke_-senpai_ masih membelikan kami berdua makanan.

"..." tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, akhirnya kulirik sekilas wajah sahabatku, dan dapat kulihat betapa gusarnya Shion, gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap jam di tangannya.

"A..ada apa Shion-chan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Eng,, sebenarnya.."

"Ya?"

" Tiba-tiba saja hari ini aku ada acara dengan _Tousan dan Kaasan_, jadi.." aku masih menunggu lanjutannya,

"Bisa kau katakan pada _Baasan, Ojisan, _dan Sasuke_-senpai _kalau aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini?" Merasa ada yang aneh, aku mengernyitkan alisku heran.

"Ta..tapi Shion-chan, kau bilang tadi ingin menjaga Naruto_-senpai _sampai dia sadar?" tanyaku bingung.

"..." gadis pirang itu terdiam beberapa saat.

Sampai akhirnya ia menggenggam tanganku cepat, "Kumohon Hinata, bisakah kau tinggal di sini sampai mereka kembali, ini benar-benar acara penting!" pinta Shion dengan nada memohon.

"Na..nanti apa yang harus kukatakan pada _Baasan_ dan _Ojisan_?"

"Bilang saja aku ada acara penting yang tidak bisa di lewatkan, kumohon Hinata~"

Merasa tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatku ini, perlahan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Kenapa diriku ini tidak bisa menolak setiap permintaan yang sering Shion berikan padaku?!

"..."

"Ba..baiklah, hati-hati Shion-chan." ucapku pelan. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah gadis pirang itu.

"_Arigatou_ Hinata, besok aku janji akan menjenguk Naruto_-senpai_ lagi. Beritahu aku kalau nanti _Senpai_ sudah sadar, oke." Ujarnya seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan, dan tak sampai beberapa menit kini aku sudah berada berdua di ruangan ini bersama Naruto_-senpai._

"Hah~" apa aku ini terlalu baik pada orang lain? Lupakan saja~

**[...]**

Suasana rumah sakit semakin sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara jam yang berbunyi di dinding. Pandangan mataku tak pernah lepas dari pemuda pirang di hadapanku kini. Perban yang membalut sekujur tubuhnya membuatku meringis, menahan tangis yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Naruto_-senpai_, semoga kau baik-baik saja." Gumamku pelan,

"Aku harap, setelah _Senpai_ sadar nanti. _Senpai _bisa bersemangat lagi, kembali ke sekolah, dan bersama-sama..Shion-chan.." lanjutku, dan setelah lama terdiam, tanpa kusadari setetes air mata telah jatuh di pipiku. Ya, air mata itu sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Bahuku sedikit bergetar.

"_Senpai, _tahu, ketika mendengar berita _Senpai _tadi, aku benar-benar takut. Apalagi mendengar kemungkinan kalau _Senpai_ akan terancam buta, hiks, hiks.."

Tanganku perlahan menghapus air mata di pipi, berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, "Tapi tidak apa-apa _Senpai,_ meski pun nanti ada orang yang menjauhimu gara-gara keadaanmu ini. Aku..Hinata Hyuga akan selalu menyukaimu~" ucapku sepelan-pelannya.

**[...]**

Beberapa jam berlalu, Kushina_-baasan_ serta Minato-_ojiisan_ datang dengan membawa beberapa pakaian untuk Naruto_-senpai_. Mereka sedikit terkejut ketika mendapatiku tengah tertidur di samping _Senpai_, dengan tangan yang menumpu wajahku tentunya. Dan pertanyaan kemana Shion pergi pastinya mereka tanyakan padaku.

"Shion-chan kemana?" tanya wanita cantik itu.

"Ta..tadi Shion-chan bilang kalau dia ada urusan keluarga yang sangat penting di rumahnya." Jawabku cepat.

"Oh~"

Minato-_ojisan_ tersenyum lembut padaku, menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan, "Lebih baik hari ini, Hinata-chan pulang dan beristhirahatlah~" ucapnya.

"..."

"Ta..tapi Naruto_-senpai,_ aku tidak bisa pergi kalau_ Senpai_ masih belum sadar juga." elakku,

"Hinata-chan, besok bukannya kau sekolah. Jadi untuk malam ini biar kami yang menjaga Naru,"

Seolah ragu, "Kalau nanti Naru sudah sadar, _Baasan_ akan menghubungi Sasuke dan memintanya untuk memberitahumu." Lanjut Kushina_-baasan_ lagi.

"Be..benarkah?"

"Un, hari ini Minato akan mengantarmu pulang, _Arigatou nee_ sudah menjaga Naru kami." Ucap Kushina_-baasan_ lagi, aku hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

"_Doite, Baasan_,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Ajak Minato.

"Ba..baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya,**

Ada sesuatu yang aneh, sejak aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, entah kenapa aku tidak mendengar kata-kata seperti 'Naruto_-senpai_ terluka' 'Naruto_-senpai_ terancam buta?' bukannya pemuda pirang itu sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis, tapi kenapa hari ini berita menghebohkan itu tidak tersebar ke seluruh siswi di sini?

Memang sejak kemarin pikiranku masih terbayang-bayang dengan kondisi _Senpai_, mungkin hari ini Sasuke_-senpai_ akan memberitahukan keadaannya padaku.

"..."

Saking asyiknya aku berpikir,

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan menyadarkanku kembali, membuat sontak tubuhku berbalik ke arah belakang,

"Shi..Shion-chan!"

"_Ohayou_ Hinata~"

"_O..ohayou_."

"_Nee,_ kenapa kemarin kau tidak memberitahu tentang kondisi Naruto_-senpai_?" tanya gadis pirang ini _to the point_.

"_Go..gomen_, kemarin _Baasan dan Ojisan_ menyuruhku pulang sebelum melihat Naruto-_senpai_ sudah sadar atau belum, jadi mungkin hari ini Sasuke_-senpai_ akan memberitahu." Jelasku cepat,

"Benar? Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, "Dia tidak berbohong," suara bariton tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangku sekarang. Aku kenal sekali dengan suara itu.

"Sa..Sasuke_-senpai,"_

Pemuda raven itu sudah berada di sana sejak tadi atau baru saja? "_Dobe_, baru sadar pagi ini dan Kushina_-baasan _memintaku memberitahu kalian berdua." Jelasnya lagi. Membuat kami berdua mengangguk paham,

"Bagaimana keadaan _Senpai?_?" tanya Shion cepat.

"..." melihat _Senpai _yang terdiam seperti itu membuatku sedikit takut.

"Sepertinya yang kukatakan kemarin, kalau _Dobe._.mengalami resiko kebutaan."

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "_Se..senpai _tidak berbohong? La..lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto_-senpai_?!" seruku tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran Shion.

Dapat kulihat senyuman tipis di wajah pemuda raven itu, "Awalnya dia memang tertekan tapi saat _Baasan_ mengatakan kata-katamu kemarin, sepertinya _Dobe_ memang sedikit bersemangat," jelasnya. Tubuhku melemas seketika,

'Syukurlah _Kami-sama_, sepertinya kata-kataku kemarin bisa berguna bagi _Senpai_~'

Helaan napasku itu segera kuhentikan begitu tanpa sadar, tatapan kesal Shion kini tertuju padaku. Sudah kuduga sahabat pirangku ini lagi-lagi kesal, "_Baasan_, tidak menyampaikan pesanku pada _Senpai_?" tanyanya cepat.

"Hn,"

"Jangan hanya menjawab itu saja!"

Entah itu berarti iya atau tidak, tapi melihat suasana keruh di dekatku ini membuatku sedikit tidak enak. Cepat-cepat kuganti topik tadi.

"La..lalu apa ada cara agar Naruto-_senpai_ bisa sembuh?" tanyaku cepat.

"Ada." Lagi-lagi perkataan _Senpai_ membuat lututku semakin lemas, karena senang.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan _Senpai_?" tanya Shion sinis.

"Hn, lebih baik setelah pulang sekolah nanti kalian memastikan sendiri keadaan, _Dobe._"

"Hei, _Senpai_ jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!" seruan Shion kembali mengejutkanku, tatapan mereka kembali bertemu dan saling melempar _deathglare _membuat keringat dingin perlahan menetes di keningku.

"Hn, lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya seraya beranjak pergi dari hadapan kami.

"..."

"Dan kalau kau bertanya kenapa tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah ini, semua sudah dia atur oleh _Baasan_ dan _Ojiisan_, jadi aku harap kalian berdua tidak membuat masalah." Sepertinya _Senpai _benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku tadi, jadi itu alasan kenapa berita tentang Naruto_-senpai _tidak tersebar di sekolah, karena kedua orang tuanya sengaja menyembunyikan tentang hal ini. Aku mengangguk paham, sedangkan sahabat pirangku..

"Cih, kalau dia bukan sahabat _Senpai_ sudah kupukul habis-habisan!" gerutuan terdengar dari bibirnya,

"Su..sudahlah, Shion-chan, yang penting nanti kita bisa melihat keadaan Naruto_-senpai_." Ucapku menenangkannya kembali.

"..."

"Ya~" gadis pirang itu melenggang pergi, dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas lega melihatnya tidak mengamuk lagi.

'Syukurlah~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan tidak sabar terus mendatangiku berkali-kali, tidak sabar untuk melihat kondisi Naruto_-senpai_ membuat setiap pelajaran yang sejak tadi di jelaskan di depan kelas sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam otakku. Ada perasaan senang mendengar kalau resiko kebutaan Senpai ternyata bisa diobati,

Mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap jam di tanganku, 'Lima menit lagi,' batinku kecil seraya menoleh ke arah Shion.

Gadis pirang itu terlihat mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya, 'Pasti Shion-chan juga tak sabar~' batinku kecil, mengira kalau sahabatku itu tengah melirik jam di handphonenya terus menerus.

**[...]**

**Kring,** bunyi bel berdering, waktu belajar pun usai. _Sensei_ yang mengajar di depan kelas, segera mengundurkan diri dan beberapa murid terlihat sibuk merapikan buku tulis mereka, termasuk aku.

Dapat kulihat pemuda berambut raven _aka_ Sasuke_-senpai_ sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas, menunggu kami berdua keluar. Tanganku semakin cepat merapikan beberapa buku di bangkuku, sampai akhirnya semua selesai.

"Sh..Shion-chan kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku, sekilas kulirik gadis pirang di bangkunya. Shion terlihat lemas, berbeda sekali dengan keadaannya kemarin yang sangat mengebu-ngebu saat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto_-senpai_. Apa dia sakit?

Dengan cemas kuhampiri sahabatku itu, "Kenapa kau lemas sekali, Shion-chan?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, ayo berangkat~" Ucapnya, seraya menarik tanganku keluar dari kelas.

**[...]**

Beberapa menit berlalu, sampai akhirnya kita bertiga sampai di depan rumah sakit besar ini sekali lagi. Berapa kali pun aku melihat tempat itu, tak henti-hentinya pandangan kagum terlihat di mataku.

"Hn, ayo masuk, tadi _Dobe_ mengirim pesan ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Ucap _Senpai,_

"Maksudmu, ingin bertemu denganku?" nada sinis masih terdengar jelas di telingaku, ternyata Shion masih mendendam tentang masalah tadi pagi.

Sasuke_-senpai_ mendengus kecil, "Terserah." Lagi-lagi ia hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan Shion, ternyata sikap dingin _Senpai_ memang ampuh membuat sahabatku yang satu ini mengeluarkan asap mengepul di puncak kepalanya.

"Su..sudahlah, Shion-chan, tadi pasti Senpai bilang kalau Naruto_-senpai_ ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujarku cepat.

"Aku heran kenapa Naruto_-senpai_ bisa berteman dengan manusia dingin sepertinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma rumah sakit kembali menusuk hidungku, meski sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja masih membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Manikku melihat punggung Sasuke-_senpai_ yang berjalan di depan kami berdua, seolah-olah enggan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat ia mengambil handphone di sakunya, dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hn, mereka akan ke sana beberapa menit lagi."

Dan dapat kutebak siapa yang _Senpai_ hubungi di sana,

"Tenang, saja. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun,"

"..."

Alisku mengernyit bingung, 'Mengatakan apa?'

"Hn,"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo**

Kamar bertuliskan dua ratus satu itu kembali terbuka, tapi bedanya sudah tidak ada tangis lagi yang kudengar seperti kemarin sore.

"_Dobe,_ mereka sudah datang." Ucap _Senpai_ dengan suara baritonnya.

"Ah, benarkah?!" dan mendengar suara cempreng di dalam sana, membuat napasku tercekat. Suara itu seolah-olah tidak menunjukkan nada sedih atau semacamnya?

"Hn, ayo masuk." Ajaknya.

Shion tiba-tiba berjalan mendahuluiku, mungkin dia terlalu khawatir untuk melihat keadaan Naruto_-senpai_,

Gadis pirang itu berjalan masuk, "Naruto-_senpai,_ syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" serunya kecil, aku tertawa melihatnya, apalagi ketika..

"Wuaa, jangan tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini!" Shion tanpa aba-aba lagi memeluk _Senpai,_ membuat pemuda pirang itu nyaris jatuh dari posisi duduknya. Wajar saja, mata _Senpai_ sedang tertutup perban jadi ia tidak bisa melihat gerak gerik Shion bukan?

"..." sedetik aku terdiam di tempatku,

'Kumohon jangan sakit lagi! jangan berdetak kencang seperti ini!' jeritku dalam hati, berusaha untuk menghilangkan nyeri di dadaku.

"Kau juga mendekatlah pada _Dobe._" Ucapan Sasuke_-senpai_, membuatku tersentak dan mengangguk gugup.

Kakiku melangkah pelan, takut-takut nanti menganggu kebersamaan pasangan di depanku ini. Tapi entah kenapa,

"Ah, Hinata-chan kau juga datang!" Naruto-_senpai_ seperti mendengar langkah kakiku, dan segera melepaskan pelukan Shion darinya. Gadis pirang itu mendengus kesal.

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "Sy..syukurlah Senpai baik-baik saja.." ujarku gugup.

"_Arigatou_, kau mau menjengukku~"

"_Doite, Senpai_."

"Ayo, kau juga duduk di sini." Serunya seraya menunjuk ke arah kursi di depannya, "Ba..baik."

**[...]**

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu_, Senpai_?" pertanyaan Shion membuatku menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang di hadapanku, yang tengah terduduk di tempat tidurnya, entah karena bosan atau apa. Kaki _Senpai_ tidak henti-hentinya mengayun-ngayun ke depan dan ke belakang, membuat senyum kecil di bibirku.

"Sehat, hanya sedikit aneh saja ketika bangun tadi, tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."

"..." kami berdua terdiam.

"Kalian berdua, tidak usah sedih seperti itu. Tadi sudah dengar sendiri kan, kalau mataku ini bisa sembuh,"

"I..iya,"

"_Dobe_, aku ingin membeli makanan dulu. Kalian ingin apa?"

"Wuaah, belikan aku ramen _Teme_!"

"Kami berdua salad dan jus jeruk." Ucap Shion, padahal aku tidak ada memesan makanan itu.

"Hn," dan detik berikutnya, _Senpai_ segera pergi dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkan kami bertiga di sini.

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana _Baasan dan Ojiisan_, Senpai?"

"Oh, mereka sedang bekerja, nanti sore kembali lagi ke sini."

Shion hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya, setelah pertanyaan itu. Lagi-lagi suasana sepi kembali merayapi ruangan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa!

Sampai..

**Trili, trilili~~~**

Suara handphone yang ternyata milik Shion berbunyi nyaring, membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget. Gadis pirang itu segera mengangkat handphonenya, begitu melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Sebuah senyuman lebar terlihat di wajahnya.

Perasaan bingung langsung mendatangiku.

"_Gomenne,_ aku harus mengangkat panggilan dulu." ucapnya seraya berjalan pergi dari ruangan.

"..."

Meninggalkan kami berdua!

_Kami-sama_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari keningku, pikiranku tak henti-hentinya mencari-cari topik untuk di bicarakan. Tapi gagal, alhasil sekarang tanganku meremas rok yang kukenakan hari ini dengan kuat.

'Naruto_-senpai_ pasti bosan bersamaku disini,'

"Hmmph~"

Eh?

Tadi aku mendengar suara tawa?

"_Nee,_ Hinata-chan, kau tidak usah gugup seperti itu di depanku~" ucapan _Senpai_ menohok hatiku, benar-benar tepat.

"_E..eto_.."

"Santai saja, aku tidak akan memakanmu kok."

**Blush~**

Perlahan dapat kurasakan wajahku yang memanas, "_Go..gomen_.."

"Kau benar-benar lucu~"

"..." aku terdiam gugup.

"Hinata-chan, bisa tolong kau ambilkan minuman di sampingmu?" permintaan _Senpai,_ membuat tanganku dengan cepat mengambil segelas air di meja itu, dan memberikannya dengan gugup.

"I..ini."

"_Arigatou_." Tegukan halus terdengar, 'Sepertinya _Senpai_ haus sekali~' tak ayal sebuah tarikan tipis terlihat di bibirku. Gelas yang sudah habis itu di berikan kembali padaku. Tapi mungkin karena tidak dapat melihat, _Senpai_ memberikan gelas itu sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Padahal aku berada di depannya.

"_Se...senpai_, aku ada di depanmu.."

"Oh_, Gomen_."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tak ada tanda kedatangan Shion maupun Sasuke_-senpai_, aku masih bersama dengan Naruto_-senpai _di sini.

"_Nee, _Hinata~"

"I..iya?"

"Boleh kutanya satu hal padamu?"

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak, "Ka..katakan saja _Senpai_.."

Pemuda pirang di depanku ini terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya perlahan wajahnya terarah padaku. Meski tak dapat melihat, tapi dapat kurasakan jelas tatapannya masih membuatku gugup.

"Tadi pagi dokter bilang pada kedua orang tuaku, kalau untuk menyembuhkan mata ini. Aku memerlukan donor."

Eh?

"..." masih mencoba mendengar perkataan selanjutnya.

"Kalau misalnya, aku ingin memintamu untuk mendonorkan satu matamu padaku. Apa kau mau?"

Pertanyaan apa itu?

Aku mencoba memikirkan perkataan _Senpai,_ kalau memang hal itu bisa membuat _Senpai _dapat melihat lagi. Apa salahnya?

Entah dari mana aku mendapat keberanian, suaraku yang tadinya gugup perlahan menegas.

"Dengan senang hati, _Senpai._"

"..." Naruto_-senpai _terdiam, seolah-olah tertegun mendengar jawabanku.

"Kalau aku meminta kedua matamu, kau masih tetap mau?" tanyanya lagi.

Tak ada keraguan dalam kata-kataku, "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Senpai_."

"Kau mau tidak bisa melihat untuk selamanya?!" suara itu semakin meningkat.

Aku menggeleng kencang, "Kalau memang aku satu-satunya donor yang _Senpai_ inginkan, tidak apa-apa,"

"Jangan bercanda!" suara itu sekarang membentakku.

Manikku terbelalak melihatnya, kutahan air mata yang ingin jatuh ke pipiku, aku tahu _Senpai _sekarang tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, aku harus kuat!

"A..aku tidak bercanda, ka..kalau memang bisa melihat _Senpai_ sembuh kembali. Aku tidak menyesal, _Senpai_!"

"Cih, gadis bodoh." Dapat kulihat pemuda pirang di depanku ini perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"_Se..senpai_.."

Tangan kekarnya tanpa aba-aba lagi menarikku mendekatinya, mata yang terbalut perban itu kini menatapku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kali ini, tubuhku serasa membeku,

Dan detik berikutnya juga.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau berkata seperti itu lagi."

**Cup,** bibir _Senpai_ mendarat tepat di bibirku, manikku yang masih terbelalak tak percaya melihat perbuatan _Senpai_.

Dia menciumku,

Senpai menciumku,

_Senpai.._

Menciumku..

"_Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu lagi padaku Hinata, kau itu sahabatku kan?"_

Perkataan Shion kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, membuat seluruh tubuhku kembali bekerja, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi..

**Sret,** dengan paksa aku melepaskan ciuman itu, napasku terengah-engah, antara kesal, sedih, dan bingung..

"A..aku pulang dulu, _Senpai._." ujarku cepat.

Segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, tanpa menatap _Senpai_ lagi. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyukai pemuda pirang itu sejak tadi malam, aku sudah berjanji akan membuat Shion dan Naruto_-senpai_ menjadi pasangan yang serasi,

**Brak,** pintu tertutup dengan keras. Mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit kencang, tapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan sekarang.

**[...]**

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, sampai manikku tanpa sadar melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan ke arahku, menatapku bingung.

"Hinata, kau kenapa menangis seperti itu?"

"..."

Ya, air mata tanpa kusadari sudah jatuh di pipiku sejak tadi, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap sahabatku ini.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, hari ini aku pulang dulu Shion-chan," dan sebelum mendengar perkataan Shion.

"Eh, kenapa? Kita kan baru sampai?"

"_Jaa, nee_." Langkahku kembali berlari meninggalkan gadis itu, untuk beberapa hari ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto_-senpai _dulu.

Mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik sekarang..

Ya,

"_Gomenne_ Shion-chan, hiks, hiks~"

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Yup, mushi kembali melanjutkan fic ini. sesuai tema Hurt/Comfort jadi yang di tekankan di sini adalah perasaan Hinata. Kalau ada yang menanyakan apakah ini sad ending atau happy ending,

Sudah pasti Happy ending, dong. Mushi itu paling nggak bisa buat cerita sad ending, baca aja nggak tahan apa lagi buatnya, nyahahaha XD Jadi para penggemar NaruHina nggak usah khawatir.

Mungkin fic ini akan tamat di chap tiga atau empat, jadi ditunggu ya.

_Bagi yang menunggu cerita 'MLWY' masih dalam tahap pengerjaan (mencari ide), gomen _buat yang menunggu lama TOT7

**Big Thanks Too :**

_**Mocha mochi-chan, Guest, Akemi Yoshi**__** , **__**SyHinataLavender, **__**Setsuna f Seie**__**, **__**Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii**__** , **__**flowers lavender**__**, **__**dark blushter**__** , **__**ArisaKinoshita0**__** , **__**NHL, Durara**__** , **__**yuuki-abcd**__**, Ayzhar, **__**michelle hadiwijaya**__**, **__**Hikaru Reisa**__** , **__**Kiren Nia**__** , **__**mila**__** , **__**Boedax Baonk**__**, **__**utsukushi hana-chan**__**, **__**JihanFitrina-chan**__**, **__**AnnisaIP**__**, **__**Ryn NaruHina**__**, **__**ajafajri**__**, **__**juanda blepotan**__**, **__**vincentyagami**__** (and all silents reader)**_

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
